The chosen one
by Lai Hiwatari
Summary: Jin Kazama runs the mishima Zaibatsu and has unlocked a war over the world. Then this girl approaches his life accidently... A friend of Julia and Xiaoyu. Can she stop him and save him from his devil gene? Or does she wants to take over the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/U: **I do not own Tekken. I do own the self-thought characters:D

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

'The world is at war, thanks to Jin Mishima. Jin Mishima is the one who runs the Mishima Zaibatsu and....'

_Blablabla. We heard this a hundred times before. God, History sucks sometimes._

Deirdre looked aside to see her friend Xiaoyu almost falling asleep. She sniggered and looked at her textbook, without seeing something.

'Deirdre, can you tell me how old Mishima is?' The teacher spoke loud and stern.

'Sure, he's 21 years old.'

'And you know why he wants to dominate the world?'

'No one knows for sure.'

'But...?'

'But people think he wants for once in his life to control something, or he's just having fun to kill people or see them fighting.'

Xiaoyu looked at her and the teacher said:

'Good. So you're at least have paid attention to the other classes and the news. Very well then. And what is your opinion about this war?'

'What? What do you mean?'

'Is it useless? Shall we fight for freedom?'

'Fighting for freedom? That's like fucking for virginity.'

The whole class started to laugh. Deirdre was known to be serious, correct and sometimes anti-social, but she can see and say things like they are. So anything like that coming from her is funny.

'Watch your language, missy.'

'I'm just trying to say that it's no use to fight for freedom. I don't think he actually want to dominate the world.'

'How interesting. Can you tell us why?'

'No, I actually have the feeling that....'

'Well, let us all rely on your feelings. That'll help us. Nice opinion.'

Deirdre started to get mad, but stayed controllably calm.

'You were the one who asked me my opinion. That's my opinion. Maybe because I'm not afraid of him or his company and you are. You know what I think? I think you all are projecting your fear of Mishima to world domination. But who said he want it? He said it himself? Anyway, does anyone have a picture of him or something? I'm curious about his looks.'

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, while the whole class was watching her admirably. No one dares to speak like that to the teacher and get away with it except her.

The teacher looked like he would explode, although he could sense that she could be right. Before he can say a thing the bell rang. Everyone left the classroom.

'Pffffff. Deirdre, He was about to explode. You're pushing your luck.'

'I don't care about luck with him. We've got better things to discuss, Julia.' She and Julia looked at Xiaoyu.

'So tell me, Xiaoyu. Who are you always chatting with? Everytime I log in you're busy. Is he hot?' Julia asked bluntly.

Xiaoyu smiled.

'He's a friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a long time. So when he's on-line, I have my web-cam on and all my attention goes to him.'

'Is he handsome? Is he hot?'

'Yeah , he is. But we're not interested in each other.'

'Why not? Can you introduce me to him? What's his name?'

'Zip it, Julia. Give her a break. Don't act like a desperate middle-aged woman.'

Xiaoyu smiled thankfully to Deirdre. Julia was grinning.

'I need to go to my place. Are you 2 going with me? You know, just chillin'.'

'OK.'

After a little while they stood in front of Xiaoyu's home. She knocked on the door and her mother opened.

'Hi, dear.' And gave her daughter a big hug. Then she saw her friends.

'Hey, girls. How are you?'

'We're fine, Mrs. Ling. Thank you.' Julia answered. Deirdre smiled.

They went in the house and up to Xiaoyu's room. Julia and Deirdre sat on her bed and Xiaoyu turned her computer on. She logged in and clicked on 'Jin'.

Julia sneaked behind her and started to read with her, while Xiaoyu and 'Jin' both turned their web-cam on. She saw his face and felt herself melt.

'Deirdre, come here. Look. He's so cute,' she said.'Oh and he's smiling.'

Xiaoyu slowly turned to her and said: 'That's because he heard you.'

Deirdre started to laugh, while Julia was blushing furiously.

_'I think you are cute too. Especially when you're blushing.'_

Jin was talking to her. Julia smiled sheepishly. 'Come on, Deirdre, take a look at him.'

_'Xiaoyu, tell me. Are all your friends that pretty?'_

'Depends what your definition of 'pretty' is. I need to get something, and because miss Drool here, wants to chat/talk with you, you two can get to know each other.'

Xiaoyu left her room. Deirdre smiled. 'So, Jul, why are you quiet? Talk to him.'

Julia started to blush even more(if that is possible). 'Right, she said while he was smiling. 'What's your name?'

_'I'm Jin. Jin Kazama.'_

'Hi, I'm Julia. A friend of Xiaoyu's. And the other girl here is Deirdre. Nice to meet you.'

_'Hi, Julia. Nice to meet you too. How old are you?'_

'I'm 17 years old. Xiaoyu and Deirdre are 16. You?'

_'I'm 21 years old.'_

'Good. I mean, nice. I mean..'

Jin smirked. He could tell this young woman wanted him. He saw her turn around and heard her whisper:

'I'm such an idiot. I can't show my face anymore. I wouldn't want me if I were him.'

_'Hey Julia. I want to see Deirdre. I want to see and know Xiaoyu's best friends.'_

'Yes, sure. If miss Independent wants to see you.'

_'What do you mean?'_

'I mean that, until now she has refused to stand up to see you.'

_'Is she fat? Or lazy?'_

Deirdre's eyebrow started to twitch. She slowly got up her feet.

'I'm not lazy or fat.'

_'You surely aren't.'_

He saw her coming towards him. A slim, good-shaped, sexy body, brown hair and sea-green eyes. She was a breathtaking beauty. And to mention that she was looking very cute in her school uniform. He stared at her.

Deirdre stared back. He wasn't what she had expected. From what she saw, he had a well shaped chest and a handsome face.

_'I'm sorry for calling you lazy and fat.'_

'Apology accepted.'

Jin noticed that she isn't a girl to mess with.

'Guys, I'm sorry. I must go to my martial arts lessons.'

Deirdre looked up. 'OK. I must go anyway. I need to work out my schedule.'

_'Good luck, Xiaoyu, Julia. Bye, Deirdre.'_

Deirdre turned, smiled at him and he disappeared.

'Guess Jin likes someone.' Julia stated.

'Yeah.' Xiaoyu smiled.

Deirdre didn't answer. She turned the computer off and faced them. They were both looking at her.

'What are you looking at?'

'We're just trying to figure out if you like him as well.'

'He doesn't like me.'

'Yes, he does.'

'Whatever. I need to go, anyway. Thanks, Xiao. Bye Jul. See you both tomorrow.'

* * *

_That was a damn pretty girl. Deirdre. Why has Xiaoyu never introduced me to her? Ow well, I was about to visit Law, so I can say hello to them. I guess I'll pick them up at school tomorrow._

He smirked darkly.

* * *

**A/U:**

I'm sorry. I've uploaded the wrong document hahaha. Well, this is it. I suck at the beginning. But I guess this story will get better. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

hahaha Sorry again for uploading the wrong document. Just 'c' is not enough XD

* * *

Xiaoyu and Julia left the school building and sat in the grass in front of the school, waiting for Deirdre to come out. Jin spotted them and stepped out of his car, along with Law.

Julia was looking lazily around when she saw them approaching. Her eyes shot open and a wide smile appeared on her face.

'Hey, Jin and Law. How are you guys? Long time no see.'

'We're fine. Thanks.'

'What do you mean with long time no see. You saw me yesterday.' Jin was grinning at her.

Julia blushed. 'That was you? Damn, I need to check my ears. And my eyes.'

Xiaoyu laughed.

'And why didn't you tell me? You knew it.'

'Yeah, but I thought it was funny not to tell you. Especially when you heard and not recognised my name. You should see your face now.'

'So you girls are OK?'

'Yes, we're fine.'

'Jin told me there's a new girl. Deirdre. Where is she?'

'So everyone is interested in Deirdre. Nice. Well, she trying to get out of school, without fighting or getting hurt, because a lot of guys like her. They keep asking her out, although she refuses. And the girls are jealous. They want to fight her, but she don't want to. So, I guess we have 5 minutes before she can join us.'

'Really?' Jin looked at the school. Xiaoyu watched him and before she could say something, Julia asked:

'Do you like her?'

'No.'

'Then why are you interested?'

'Because she looks strong. I want her to compete with me in the next tournament.'

'Really? We didn't had an invitation yet. How can you?'

'I didn't have one yet, but until now, there always has been a tournament in September. So...'

'That's true. So you're expecting one soon.'

* * *

_I hate the end of the day. Now I have to hurry. I'm 15 minutes late!!!! I hope they're still waiting for me._

Deirdre ran out of school, while a few boys were still running after her. She ran towards her friends and stopped.

'Sorry I'm late, I couldn't.....'

'Yeah, we know. They're still a few behind you.'

Deirdre turned around and saw them stand behind her with flowers in their hand.

'Please go out with me.' 'No, me.'

'Listen carefully. I don't want any of you. Not even a date. Leave me alone.'

Silence fell. And then...

'Please, just one date.' No, with me.' 'I won't disappoint you.'

Jin stood up and spoke sternly.

'You've heard the girl. Leave her alone. Or does anyone want a problem with me?'

The boys looked at Jin and backed away. One by one turned around to leave her. They all knew Jin. He was on their school too and graduated three years ago.

Deirdre turned around. 'Thanks.'

Jin nodded. 'Your welcome.'

'Deirdre, this is Jin Kazama. Jin, this is Deirdre Hei. You two saw each other yesterday on my laptop.'

'Yes, I thought you were familiar. How do you do?' While they shook hands.

'I'm fine, thank you. How are you?'

'I'm fine. So, Jin, tell me. Are you always that rude to one and charming to another?'

'I...I...I...' Jin blushed furiously. Xiaoyu, Law and Julia grinned.

Deirdre started to smile. 'Are you always that speechless?'

'No, I just...No. Erm. And you, do you always have a swarm of boys after you?'

'Yeah, I do. You'll get used to it. But it stays annoying.'

'You should take a boyfriend. Jin wants to be yours, I guess.'

Jin shot Law a filthy look. Deirdre looked uncomfortable.

'Come on, Deirdre. Think about it. If everyone thinks you've got a boyfriend, they'll leave you alone.'

'Right, but I just don't want to use someone, Law.'

'What about an arranged deal, huh? Like you and me. that'll do, right? We're not going to do a thing, just playing. No kissing, no touchy-touchy-stuff and instead.....'

'Thanks for the offer, but no.'

Jin started to laugh. Everyone stared at him.

'God, you're very stubborn. I thought you might be the one to help me, but now I know for sure. Can I speak to you?'

'Er...Yeah, sure.'

'Can I pick you up at 7? You know, talking during dinner, because I haven't much time left. I must fly to Japan again.'

'Yes, that's OK.'

they exchanged phone numbers and talked further like nothing has happened.

'So, Deirdre, tell me. Where you from?'

'Originally from Japan. I'm just an exchange student. I need to return to Japan in about 2 months.'

'Nice.'

Xiaoyu started to smile. 'Very nice, huh? So tell me, Jin. Why are you really here in China? I can't believe you came here for a girl.'

Jin smiled. 'I came here for business. Not for you guys. Especially no girls. No girl is THAT interesting or worth it.'

Julia, Xiaoyu and Law stared at him. Deirdre replied.

'Of course you are. Why else? You guys should be a little more chill about people. There isn't always firework between them. And I know what you guys are thinking. But no chemistry between me and Jin, even though we have a dinner, it's not a date. Right, Jin?'

'Right.'

Law shrugged and said:'Too bad. I thought he came here to visit you.'

'I did came here to visit them. But only because I'm in town anyways. You think I've got time to visit friends whenever I want to? psjah.'

'We get it, Jin. You're a cold frog and they're not.'

Jin swallowed. She said it in a nasty way. Like she wanted to hurt him. That she was looking at him, didn't make it easy for him. She stood up and said:

'So, girls, are we leaving? Or do you want to sit here with them? Because I need to go. I need to do my homework before I see him. I mean, if you still want to talk to me, Jin.' She looked at him.

'Of course.'

'That's settled.'

'We're going with you, Deirdre, we need to go as well. Bye, Law, Jin. It was nice to see you guys again. Ow, and say hello to Hwoarang for me.' Julia said.

'We will. Bye.'

The three girls turned around and left the guys sitting.

When they were out of earshot, Law started to talk.

'She's hot, right?'

'What?'

'She's hot.'

'Whatever.'

'Are you kidding me? No one in his right mind would say 'whatever'. Maybe she's right about you. You are a cold frog hahahaha.'

Jin ignored it. Instead he said:

'I need to go. I have to arrange something before I can pick her up. See you later.'

'Bye.'

He left Law and walked over to his car, stepped in and turned the keys in the ignition and drove away.

* * *

'So, Deirdre, why did you leave in such a hurry?'

'I just didn't want to stay too long in his presence. There's something wrong with him, but I can't say what.'

'Something? Like what?'

'I don't know. Something dark. Or am I losing it?'

'I think you're losing it. We know Jin for several years. You'll see when you are with him at 7. He's chill and no womanizer. And he won't touch you. Don't worry. There are a lot who 're hanging on him.'

Deirdre sighed. 'Right.'

'So, what are you going to wear for your date?'

'What? I don't have a date. Besides, I don't care. I'll see. I'll just grab something from the closet.'

'No you can't. He's taking you out for dinner. Knowing Jin, he's not so predictable actually. Maybe he'll take you out to a restaurant or maybe just somewhere to eat steak or something. But just in case, I advise you to ...'

'OK, I get it. Thanks. Will you shut up already? It's no big deal. We're not going to date, we're not going to fall in love or anything like that. It's just not possible. So zip it.'

Silence. And then:

'I think you should wear that cute top on your jeans skirt. That's sooooo cute with your ballerina's and ..'

'Aaaargh.' Deirdre put her fingers in her ears. Xiaoyu has stopped, but Julia began.

* * *

At 6.50 PM. Deirdre was waiting on her couch, while she watched television. He could arrive any minute. She had combed her hair and was wearing a jeans skirt with a cute black top. She heard Julia coming in, but didn't bothered to greet her.

'Are you nervous?'

'No.'

'Then why are you..?'

'To kill time.'

'And why...'

She was interrupted by the bell. Deirdre stood up and opened the door. Jin stood there in a nice outfit: jeans and a tight black top, which accentuated his muscles. And, he had flowers in his hand.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'These are for you.'

He held them out and she mumbled 'thanks' as she took them from him. She glared at Julia, who was sniggering and she stopped.

'Let's go then.'

'Right.' Jin said.

She followed him to his car and saw Julia from the corner of her eyes, taking the phone to call someone. She sighed and stepped in. They drove in silence. Suddenly he stopped and parked the car.

'We're here.'

She stepped out and looked around. They were at the mall. She furrowed her eyebrows and asked him:

'Why are we here? You want me to pick your clothes or something?'

Jin started to laugh.

'No, were not going into the mall. You see that restaurant over there?' He was pointing to a restaurant next to the mall.

'Yes.'

'That's our destination.'

'Really.'

'Yes, come on.'

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to it. He let her go halfway and stepped in. She followed him. It turned out that he had reservations.

'Table 2 in the back, sir.'

'Thank you.'

Deirdre followed him to the back. The both sat down and he took the menu. She did the same. After a minute or 2 he asked her:

'What do you want to eat?'

'What? Ow, I think I'm fine with a salad.'

'I don't think so. You need to eat some more. I'll order a piece of chicken for you. OK?'

'No, thanks. I can't eat that much.'

Jin smiled.

'Just try.'

She observed him.

'OK.'

The waiter came to take their order and left again.

Deirdre stared at the table. She didn't know what to say or to do. So Jin started the conversation.

'So you also live in Japan.'

'Yes.'

'Where in Japan?'

'Tokio.'

'Me too.'

'Nice.' She stated with a smile. 'And you was also an exchange student here, right?'

'Yes.'

'So that's why those guys were afraid of you.'

'Yes. We know each other.' He smiled.

The waiter came with their order and wished them 'Bon appetit'.

They started to eat and Jin took his chance.'

'Tell me, I know maybe this isn't the right moment to ask, but are you a fighter?'

'What do you mean?'

'Your body may look slim, but I know that's a body of a fighter.'

'Yes. I'm a fighter. But only when I have to fight. I don't fight or hit for fun.'

'So I've heard. You could've hit those guys. From what I've heard, you're very strong.'

'Maybe.'

'You don't have a boyfriend, do you?'

'No.'

'How's that?'

'I don't know, I don't like people that fast. Besides, I'm not living here, but in Japan. I can't waste my time with a guy who can't be with or near me after 2 months.'

'True. You're sounding very clever.'

'Maybe because I am.'

'I didn't meant it like that.'

'You'd better not.'

'Right.'

'You wanted to talk to to me about something. I don't think that this is it. So spit it out. I've waited long enough.'

Jin swallowed his food down and looked her hard in the eyes.

'There comes a tournament and I want a partner. Well, a partner to train with. A good one. So I actually wanted to train with you. You can teach me moves and other stuff. I've seen it on YouTube. I need you to be my trainer.'

'I...I...'

'Come on, please?'

'OK. but I want you to teach me stuff in return. And you won't use my moves until you're in danger and can't save it without them.'

'Deal.'

'OK. How long are you staying here?'

'I'm not. I'm flying back to Japan in 5 hours.'

Deirdre stared. 'So you want to wait for me until I'm back in Japan again?'

'That's the idea.'

'Fine.'

They finished their food and Jin drove her back to her home.

'See you in 2 months then.' As he shook her hand.

'Yes. See you soon, I guess.' As they broke their handshake.

She turned around and stepped in her home. He was watching her until she was in her house. Then he stepped into his car and drove to the airport. His private-jet was ready to take him back to Japan.

_'In 3 months, I'll be the best fighter in the world._

He smirked.

* * *

**A/U:**

Another chapter done. Hope You all like it.

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Deirdre landed on Tokio Airport. She hurried forwards to leave the airport, because she wanted to go home. To think about everything.

_* Bye, Deirdre. It was very fun with you.'_

_'We'll stay friends, right?'_

_'Of course. And you can visit me any time you want.'_

_'You should visit me in Japan, Xiao.'*_

Nice memories were floating through her mind. Of her goodbye to Xiaoyu, who earned the nickname Xiao, thanks to Deirdre. Julia stated that she would miss them both and invited them to the US, to where she lives. Deirdre smiled at those thoughts. Besides, they graduated all three of them. That was the best moment of all.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in. She went straight to her bed, lied down and started to think about Jin.

_He was strange. That look in his eyes, the way he does, the way he moves... Intriguing. And yet, he scares me. There's something about him. And why does he want me to teach him? There are enough people who are better than me who can perform the martial arts. Or is there more behind this all? He called me thrice to ask me how I was doing. Said he was worried that I was hit by a bomb, who landed nearby the city. I don't get it. And I guess I don't want to get it._

With this thought she fell asleep.

* * *

Deirdre woke up. It was 10 AM and her cell was vibrating. She picked up.

'With Deirdre.'

'Hey, this is Jin.'

'Hey.'

'How are you?'

'Fine. You?'

'Good.'

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing, I just wanted to know when you're ready to teach me stuff.'

'I'm ready. When do you want to meet? And where?'

'Well, I thought at 2PM in my friends garden...'

'Really? Tell me, Jin. I hope you're just planning to learn stuff, right? Not to practise some other moves on me?'

'Honestly, that kind of practise wouldn't even cross my mind. It's just my friend has a garden and a lot of privacy. No people around and besides, I don't know where else to practise in private.'

'OK. I'll be there.'

'I'll text-message you his address, OK?'

'Right. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Deirdre hang up.

* * *

'Hey. Good to see you again.'

'Yeah.'

They shook hands. Jin guided her to his friends home and knocked. Deirdre stayed behind him. Someone opened the door.

That must be his friend. Nice looking guy.

'Hey, Jin.'

'Hey, Hwoarang.'

'Where's your teacher?' He asked as he let them through the door, while he went into the kitchen.

'She's behind me.'

Deirdre stepped around Jin and looked directly at Hwoarang.

'Deirdre, this is Hwoarang. Hwoarang, this is Deirdre.'

Hwoarang looked up and gasped.

_This cute, young girl is his teacher?_

Deirdre eyed him with great interest and then said: 'Hey.'

'Hey. Nice to meet you, Deirdre.' He said with his most successful smile.

Deirdre smiled back as they shook hands. They were looking in each other eyes and Jin felt a bit annoyed. She was here to teach him!! Not to become Hwoarangs date.

'OK, all right. That's enough. We're here to train and stuff, not to help you two fall in love.'

'Chill out, mate. You know the way to my garden.'

'Right. Let's go then, Jin.'

She followed him into the garden.

'You can change your clothes in there and take a shower after our training.' He pointed to Hwoarangs room.

'Ok. Be right back.'

She left for Hwoarang's room. She met him on her way. She gave him a smirk and apologised, whether she could use his bathroom.

'Of course you can.'

She disappeared in his bathroom and locked the door. She changed quickly and came out. She headed towards the garden. there, Jin has already changed. The only thing he was wearing: black pants with flames on it. Deirdre's breath stopped when she saw his muscles.

_DAMN!!! I could kick him forever, and he won't feel a thing. What am I supposed to teach him? OK, Deirdre, chill out. You'll think up something. _

'Are you ready, Jin?'

'Yes.' He mumbled without looking up.

'OK. Lesson number one: look at me when I'm talking to you.'

Jin slowly looked at her while he raised his eyebrows.

'That's better. Now, you want me to teach you stuff. I don't know what I should teach you. You should show me what you can...by fighting me first. OK?'

'What? But...'

'Just do it, Kazama.'

'OK.'

* * *

Hwoarang ran outside, because he heard them fighting. He stood still and looked at them.

_Wooow, they're good. Both of them. O God hahaha she dodged him and gave him a counterattack. Hahaha ouch, Kazama. Is he K.O? No._

His attention went to Deirdre as Jin gathered his strength.

_She is cute and look at that body!! Where did Jin met this girl? Does he like her? Or does he really want to learn stuff from her? Would he mind me asking her to date me? _

Deirdre turned her head towards Hwoarang. He smirked at her and she smirked back, then turned her attention to Jin, who was still trying to get up. His temper was rising. She felt it. Then she knew what she could teach him. She hurried forwards and helped him up.

'OK. I know what I can teach you. But first, I want you to sit on that chair. I'll bring you a glass of water.'

Jin sat and she disappeared. He felt slightly annoyed by the look of Hwoarang as she passed him.

Hwoarang hurried forwards to Jin.

'What?'

'You aren't thinking of doing her, right?'

'No. Why?'

'That look you had when she passed you....Like you would jump on her and take here right there, right then. It's a wonder you didn't do it.'

'What do you think I am? An animal? I can control myself.'

'Right. Since you're here from your missions for your home-country, you've taken a lot of girls. The army must be a hell, so full of guys and no women.'

'It is. I can't even have a girlfriend. Not that I wanted to, but now.... Do you like her?'

'What? No.'

'Then why are you looking like you can shoot me?'

'Because if you start dating her, it could ruin things for me. Like she would give you more attention than me. She's here to teach me how to fight her style.'

'Gees, chill out dude. I don't want to have sex with her. I want more than that. But if you don't want me to because you like her already... than I would step aside.'

'Besides, you must return to the army next week. And she's not that kind of girl who just takes a guy and break up next week or waiting for him to return. She wants someone for ever or at least for a long time.'

'Hmmmm. Right. So you're actually saying that I should leave her alone?'

'Yes.'

'Are you sure you don't like her?'

'Positive.'

'OK.'

Hwoarang sat in the chair next to Jin. Deirdre joined them with a glass of water for Jin.

'Here.' She offered him. He took it without looking at her and drank it.

'Are you feeling better?'

'Yeah.' He mumbled.

'Are you ready to continue?'

'Yes.'

Hwoarang sniggered.

Deirdre looked at Jin. 'OK. Stand up then.'

He stood up and looked down upon her. She was smaller than him. She was hard from the outside, but Jin expects her to be soft from the inside. There was something sweet about her now. He understand what Hwoarang wanted from her, now he was standing like this in front of her he found himself drown in confusion. He crossed his arms. She backed away from him.

'OK. Now, I saw you're an excellent fighter.' - Hwoarang's sniggering developed into laughter- Jin threw him a nasty look, while Deirdre raised her eyebrows. Jin's temper started to rise again. Deirdre was aware of it.

'Stop laughing, Hwoarang.'

He stopped. There was a dangerous tone in her voice, which you can't ignore. Jin looked surprisingly at her.

'You are an excellent fighter, Jin, but what you actually should do is to learn how to control your emotions. Once you can control them, you'll be better than ever.'

Hwoarang's jaw dropped. Jin looked flabbergasted.

'This is it? I have to control my emotions?'

'That's our goal. I could sense your temper rising with anger while we were fighting and you became less concentrated on your techniques, but more on me and your strength to knock me out.'

'Oh.' He stared at her. He was starting to understand why she was so good. It wasn't just training, but also the mental side of the arts. That's something he didn't posses....yet.

'It takes long time to learn it.'

'Really?' Hwoarang asked. 'It took you how long?'

'It took me 2 weeks, once I figured out how to control them I was unstoppable.'

'That's not long.'

'You think so? I'm an exception. Normal people take years.'

'How long do you think Jin should...'

'Well, I expect soon, because I'm training him. However, he must figure it out himself. I give him advise and teach him how to clear his mind. But to control emotions is his responsibility.'

'What? Why can't you help me with that?'

'Because you won't be independent then. I want you to discover it yourself. I did that too. Besides, I guess you want to become stronger, not to learn my fighting style.'

she looked hard at Jin. Jin looked back, but soon looked away. Hwoarang started to laugh.

'Now I know why you picked her to train you. She's very good.'

Jin gave him a faint smile.

'OK. So what are you suggesting to do now?'

'I want you to schedule a training-session of a week. I'll check it and we'll start tomorrow on it. And remember, it's your responsibility. So think wise.'

'OK. I'm going inside to schedule it and then I'll be back.'

She gave him the thumbs up and a smile. He straightened his back and marched out the garden into the house. Leaving them alone.

'Sooooooo, Deirdre. How old are you?'

'16. You?'

'I'm 22.'

'Great. What are you doing for a living?'

'Well, I serve the Korean army. I'm in the commando's.'

'Wow. That's good.'

'Yup. How about you?'

'Me? well, I'm studying. I've just graduated. I want to become a lawyer. Protecting the weak and innocent. And now I'm a teacher. But for how long?' She sniggered.

'Is Jin paying you?'

'What? No. I don't want money.'

'Then why are you teaching him?'

'Mental grow. I want to become the best and most feared for the bad guys. Someday I'll have kids. How am I supposed to raise them good if I didn't have had a leading function?'

'That's good. Very ambitious. You could join the army. You sound like you know exactly what you're doing. You want a peaceful life.'

'Yes.'

'With a husband, I guess. And kids. A good job.'

'Yes. Who doesn't?'

Hwoarang swallowed and looked at her. This girl was not like he expected her to be.

Jin stormed into the garden and found them still in the same position as he left them. Although..... Hwoarang shifted his chair near her. Jin swallowed and coughed.

'Hey, are you ready?'

'Yes. Here.'

She looked at what he had written:

Monday: running in the park, training abs, arms and legs.

Tuesday: techniques

Wednesday: meditation

Thursday: running in the park, training techniques, meditation.

Friday: meditation.

Saturday: running in the park, balance

Sunday: meditation, balance, training everything

Deirdre raised her eyebrows.

'This is a very full schedule.'

'So? I want to master it very quick.'

'And you think by training every day?'

'Er...yes.'

'No. Look. Your body needs rest too. So I'll reform it for you. we're training 4 days in a week. The other 3 days are for meditation.'

'What? Three whole days for meditation?'

'Yup. You'll do it with me. Don't worry.'

'But you said that my body needs rest too.'

'Don't worry, Jin. You'll find out soon enough.'

'Right.'

'Well, I see you tomorrow in the park at 6 AM. I must go now. Bye Hwoarang. Jin.'

And she left before someone could say a thing.

'Who does she think she is?' Jin stated through gritted teeth.

* * *

**A/U:**

Another chapter done. Hope y'all liked it.

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Deirdre and Jin were running in the park. They didn't speak to each other. Both concentrated . After 2 hours they stopped.

'You smell badly.'

'You smell good as well.' Jin said.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

'Come on. Let's wake up Hwoarang. We can take a shower at his place. Besides, He would be happy to see you.' He added with a wink.

Deirdre smiled. 'Would he?' Then on a serious tone: 'I can't take a shower at his place. I don't have any extra clothes with me.'

'OK. But you can come with me anyways. He wants to see you before he leaves.'

'He's leaving? Where to?'

'He must return to the Korean army. A mission. Top secret. He didn't tell me what. He's leaving tomorrow.'

'Ow.' Silence. Then: 'Let's go to my place. There you can take a shower and change. After we saw him.'

Jin eyed her. 'OK. You don't mind a guy in your shower?'

'No. As long as he shuts the door and change in there, there would be no problem.'

'OK.'

They run to Hwoarang's place. Jin run upstairs, with Deirdre behind him. He opened the door to his bedroom and went straight to the window, opened the curtains. Hwoarang was moaning:

'Don't act funny, Jin. Shut them.'

'Wake up, sleepyhead.' Deirdre said.

Hwoarang's eyes snapped open and he saw Deirdre in front of his bed,smirking, while Jin was near the window and had his arms crossed, his face unreadable.

'Deirdre, you're here too?'

'Yup.'

'Many of his fantasies are coming true.' Jin sniggered. 'So I'll leave. See you two in a bit.'

And he left, leaving them alone. Deirdre stared at Jin. He turned around, winked and shut the door.

She sighed.

'Slept well?'

'Yes. Until you two came butting in.'

'I see.'

Silence fell.

'Sooo, why did you two decided to butt in like this?'

'We didn't. I wasn't planning on coming here. I wanted to go to my place, but he told me you're leaving. So, I thought I could say goodbye. But waking you up like this is Jin's idea.'

'I thought it was. So you're coming here for me.'

He kicked the covers of him and stood up. He was wearing a boxer and Deirdre blushed. Hwoarang was smirking. He approached her.

She didn't dare to look at him. He forced her to look at him by placing his hand on her chin. He smiled as he saw her eyes blink in confusion. His face came closer to hers and when their lips were about to meet…. The door burst open. Their heads both snatched towards the door, not knowing what happened. In the door opening stood Jin.

'Sorry about that. I wanted to knock but a bee stinged me, so I wanted to punch it, but punched into the door instead…..'

Deirdre frowned her eyebrows as a smile slowly crept upon her face. That smile developed into sniggering and that developed into laughter. Hwoarang couldn't laugh. His friend/rival has a bad timing. He could see that Deirdre was more comfortable with him, but maybe because they're used to each others presence and they have a business like relationship. She obviously likes Hwoarang in another way. Like she wants more. And he was about to find out. This interruption irritated Hwoarang.

'Very funny, Kazama. Get out now.'

'Guess I pissed off someone.'

'Yes.'

'I can see that. I'd better take Deirdre with me downstairs.' Jin hinted.

'She doesn't have to..'

'Yes, she has. You need to take a shower. You're smelling more badly than us.' Another hint.

'That's not true. You must leave. She can stay here.'

'Go get a cold shower, mate. You need that.'

Hwoarang didn't understand what he meant. Then he saw her eyes travelling down and growing bigger, while she started to blush even more. Now he understand. He blushed deep red and passed them both to take a cold shower, while he muttered: 'See you guys later.'

Deirdre followed Jin outside. He stood still. She took the lead.

'This way.'

He followed her.

'So, you saw Hwoarang in his full glory.' He sniggered.

'I guess.' While she blushed.

He observed her and then asked:

'You never had sex? You're a virgin?'

'Yes, I'm a virgin.'

'Would you have given up your virginity if I didn't er…knocked…on the door?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I'm not ready for it.'

'Right. What happened actually? I saw him very close to you…'

'He wanted to kiss me.'

'OK. And did you want him to kiss you?'

'I don't know. I was confused. Actually I was happy that you burst in. Hahaha. Thank you.'

'Really? Well, no problem. So, you don't like him?'

'I don't know. I think I like him, but I don't want someone who can be next to me one day and be gone the other day. So…'

'A bit of a dilemma.'

'Yes. It seems he doesn't have a problem with it.'

'He has a problem with it. He asked me whether I liked you, because if not, he wanted to date you. Then I told him to back away from you, because you wanted someone who's here for you. Like you once told me.'

'I guess.'

'If he didn't have duty, you would date him?'

'Yes. Just to get to know him. Maybe he's now more intriguing because I don't know him very well.'

'Could be.'

Silence fell. Deirdre felt awkward and Jin could tell. And then…Deirdre started to laugh.

'What?' Jin asked while a smile appeared on his face.

'I remembered you punching the door open. There wasn't any bee. You just sought an excuse to stop us. You don't want us to be together. At least, not yet. Am I right?'

Jin smirked. 'Yes.'

'And why is that?'

'You're my teacher. I don't want him to ruin anything between us. I told him to let us complete our training and then he can date you if you both want to. But until then, I want you to focus on me, so I can focus on you. You've got a lot to learn, missy. But we'll get there when it's my turn to teach you.'

'Mmmm, OK.'

They stopped in front of flats of students.

'You live here?'

'Most of the time, yes.'

'Great. Aren't you too young for this?'

'Actually I am, but I've arranged something. Stop asking me questions and come on. I think some of my roommates would love to see you.'

'Really?' While they were climbing the stairs.

'Yes.' She stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

A boy opened the door.

'Hey, Deirdre. Forgot your keys, heh?' He smiled. Then he saw Jin. 'Who's that?'

'I didn't forget my keys. This is Jin. A friend of mine. Jin, this is Milo. One of my roommates.'

Jin looked at Milo and met cold hard eyes, who were taxing him curiously. Deirdre grabbed Jin's arm, knocked Milo out of her way and entered. In the livingroom were her other roommates: two girls and two boys. They heard them enter and turned around.

'Hey, Deirdre. Who's that?'

'This is Jin.' Jin nodded to the boys and they nodded back. One of them stood up.

'Hey, welcome. Deirdre don't take visitors here. So you must be very special to set foot here as her guest. My name is Aaron and that's Sebastian.' He smiled. 'And those are the girls. The one with the blond ponytail is Kelly and the other, with the black hair, is Sara.'

'Hi, Jin. Nice to meet you.' Sara said, while she stood up and headed to greet Jin with a hug. She was stopped by Kelly.

'She's always sticky. You don't want her to hug you. Haha. Hi, nice to meet you.'

Jin turned around to look at Deirdre, but furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her stand at the window, looking outside, like there was something more interesting outside. Milo saw him looking at her and called her.

'Oi Deirdre. Your boyfriend wants some attention.'

'He's not my boyfriend. He's A friend. And Jin, you can take a shower. Right now. I have school in about an hour. Follow me.'

She ignored the girls who were drooling over Jin. Walked straight past them and entered her room.

'This is your room?'

'Yes.'

'Nice room.'

Thanks. Here's a towel.'

She threw it at him. He caught it.

'You can change here. The key is in the door so you can shut it. That's what I advise you to do. Unless you want to do one of my roommates. That's when I advise you to go to their room, because I sleep here.'

With that she left. Jin stared at the door. He shook his head and went into the shower.

'Deirdre, is that your boyfriend?'

'Of course not.'

'Then why is he here?'

'To take a shower.'

'Why?'

'Because I offered him to. I couldn't change at his friends place, so I invited him here. Besides, I want him to pick me up next time.'

'Sooooo, what are you guys actually doing?'

'Train.'

'Don't tell me that kind of bullshit. You're dating him.'

'Why should I?'

'You never bring up someone here. There is something.'

'Yes, there is something. Something that's called 'None of your business'. He's not my boyfriend. You want me to prove it? Too bad, because I won't. I don't even care if he wants to sleep with one of you guys. Only wait until we finished some business. I don't want him to be distracted.'

'Owkeeeeeeeey.'

Silence fell.

Suddenly they heard someone call for Deirdre.

'I think he wants you.' Milo darkly said.

Deirdre stood up, ignoring everyone. She went straight to her room.

'What is it?'

'You've got a comb for me?'

'Why?'

'To comb my hair.'

'It looks good this way. Out of bed style.'

Jin frowned his eyebrows, while he stared at her. She was as predictable as a predator. He watched her cross her room, and threw a comb to him. He combed his hair, put some gel in it and turned around wih a grin.

'So I can do your roommates?'

'If you want to, I won't stop you. They are more than willing.'

Jin's grin faded.

'Why would I do that?'

'I don't know and certainly don't care. Just wait until we finished with each other. You still need to train me.'

'Hmmm.'  
'I need to take a shower as well, if you don't mind.'

'Shall I accompany you to school?'

She stopped and turned around.

'I want to know which school you go.'

'OK.'

With that she left for the shower. One thought crossing her mind: _Yeah right. You want to see what kind of meat walks on the playground._

Jin heard the water run. He sighed and left to the livingroom. There, he sat on the empty couch. After two seconds he was joined by Kelly and Sara. Both sitting on either side of him. He swallowed and asked: 'Where are the guys?'

'Out.' Was the response of Sara, who was trying to look deep in his eyes, while Kelly placed a hand on his hip.

'Really…'

Sara hovered over him.

'Deirdre said you two aren't dating or anything.'

'…'

Jin looked uncomfortable. Not that he didn't want to do them, but something felt wrong about it if he would let them proceed.

'We just want to have some fun. Relax, Jin.'

'Wait.'

Jin, Kelly and Sara looked around and saw Deirdre, wrapped in a towel, walking into the livingroom.

'Bad timing, Deirdre. We dont want to wait.'

'Do as you please, but I need Jin for something. Just hold back one minute.'

Sara hold back a growl as Jin stood up. She was already half sitting on his lap and was about to begin and now Deirdre was interrupting everything. Kelly wasn't looking happy as well. Deirdre rolled her eyes and said: 'Start with each other. He'll be joining you two in a minute if he wants to.'

Sara looked at Kelly and kissed her. Just when things are about to heat up, Deirdre grabbed Jin and dragged him into her room.

'Why do you need me?'

'Where's my comb?'

Jin sweatdropped. 'Is this why you need me? I'm missing everything for a comb?'

'Admitted, Kazama. You weren't looking comfortable back there. You're a virgin too?'

'No.' Mad at the doubt that he wasn't a virgin.

She changed quick in the shower and combed her hair. With that and a smirk she stood in frond of him and said: 'Then why were you looking uncomfortable?'

'None of your business.' He felt his temper rising again.

'I know.'

'Why asking then?'

'Just to make fun. You're very funny and annoying when you're reacting on me like that.'

'And you're just very annoying.'

'You think so, heh?'

'Yes.'

'Let's go. You're boring me.'

'Really? Well, you could have left me there in the livingroom. Or you could join them.'

'No thanks. And you don't have to bring me to school. I don't think the reason you gave me is true. You can stay here and make out with them.' He heard the bitterness in her voice. She meant every word she said. He smiled.

'Really? I can't do that. I'm bringing you to school.'

Deirdre scowled. Not knowing what he's up to. She passed the two horny teens who were already naked and busy. They didn't even look up when Jin and Deirdre passed. Jin didn't looked at them. They shut the door behind them and went outside. There they walked in silence.

'You're roommates are always that horny?'

'Yes.'

'So you find them often like that?'

'You could say that, yes.'

They were in front of Deirdres school. Deirdre looked at him.

'Well, got to go. See you in 4 days. And try to meditate on your own. I'm counting on you to reach it yourself.' She smiled at him.

'I guess. I'll try my best. So, I see you Saturday.'

'Uhuh.'

'And Deirdre.'

'What?'

'Thanks.'

He nodded at her with a faint smile. She smiled back.

'No problem. We're even.'

'Not yet. We're even when I taught you my stuff.'

'Right. Bye, Jin.'

'Bye.'

* * *

Hwoarang went to the airport. When he wanted to take a seat in the hall, he saw a familiar face. He smirked as he approached them.

'Leaving without saying goodbye, huh?'

'Kazama. Good to see you before I leave. There is one thing you should do when I meet you again.'

'Fight you again, right?'

'Yes.'

'Why do you want to fight me every time?'

'Because you don't care that I win. And you won last time.'

'I don't care about a lot of things.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'I don't think so.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You do care about a lot of things. Things that are important to you.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't get why you want to talk this through with me. '

'You care about your friends, so me and Xiao. Or else you wouldn't be here. And…'

'And what?'

'I actually think you're starting to care about Deirdre.'

'What makes you think that I care about her?'Jin said with a sneer.

'You're reacting on everything she says. Even now I'm talking about her, you're reacting irritated. Think about it, Kazama. You're going to fall in love with her. That's why you disturbed us when we were in my room. You were restless, scared that she would like me and proceed with me. You soooo care about her.'

Jin's temper started to rise.

'And you're starting to get mad right now. Which proves me I'm right.'

Jin was about to punch him when they both heard a voice.

'Hey, guys.'

Jin hold himself back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Hwoarang smiled at her.

'Hey, Deirdre. What a surprise.'

'Jin's idea. He called me yesterday to ask me whether I'm in for a surprise for you at the airport.'

'Really?' while he turned around to look at Jin. But Jin wasn't looking at anyone. He stared outside.

'Well, nice to see you before I leave.'

'Yeah. I thought you would leave without saying goodbye….to me.' Jin looked at them. At that moment he saw her placing a light kiss on the corner of Hwoarang's mouth(accidentally, because he turned his head lightly to the other side). Hwoarang smirked as his arms wrapped around her waist. He wanted to kiss her, but she slipped out of his arms. She was looking at him with glistening eyes, let him wonder why she acted like this.

'It's not the time for games, Deirdre.' Jin's voice was hard.

Deirdre looked at him, while she furrowed her eyebrows. Still looking like that at Jin, Hwoarang approached her quick and placed his lips on hers. She was shocked, as she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She was still looking at Jin, who looked like he couldn't care. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Both started playing with each other tongue. But Deirdre stopped suddenly and pressed him back.

'I don't want to…'

'I understand.'

She swallowed. Jin was smirking.

'Can I get a hug from you before I go?'

She nodded and hugged him. Then she let him go.

'I must go. Call me, OK?'

'I will.'

'Bye. See you later, Jin.'

'Bye.'

Jin answered her with a 'Yeah right.'

Hwoarang was till looking at the gate where she left.

'She's gone.'

'Kazama.'

'What?'

'Will you watch over her?'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'Why would I do that?'

'She's better off with me, but I think she has mixed feelings. Or she doesn't know it yet, or she likes me.'

Jin didn't know what he was blabbing about.

'Right. But I don't think she'll be waiting for you.'

'I know. But I'll call her as much as I can. And don't run of with her. OK?'

'And if she wants to?'

'Then so be it.'

'Just kidding. Right. Take care, Korean.'

'I will. You too, Kazama.'

They shook hands and Jin left.

* * *

**A/U:**

**Another chapter done.**

**See you guys next time;)**

**Please read and review or I'll send Devil Jin to force you guys:P**

* * *


End file.
